


YJ winter party

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: I forgot the tag for Megan..U know Ms. Martian, M/M, Young Justice - Freeform, Young Justice team, villain AU, ”villain” AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Wally takes Dick to the winter YJ party as his date. The team are shocked, Artemis is rather mad but overall they have fun.It’s a villain AU but it’s more used as a plot device to why Dick’s not in the YJ team and mentioned a couple times so yeah..
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	YJ winter party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a gift swap and I tried my best to put prompts together. Was originally going to do a Jaytemis fic but it wasn’t really my thing.
> 
> Characters might be a little too ooc, I haven’t watched YJ in forever sorry

“No, I’m a villain they’d probably try to kill me the second I step foot into the base.”

Dick said for what felt like the millionth time as he grabbed a soda from the mini fridge. They were hanging out in one of the safe houses in Gotham.

“Dick please you can go in civilian form, the only one without a date is Artemis and you know how I strive to be better then her”

“The answer is no, and even if I said yes B would never agree.”

“But Dick, I’m your boyfriend..I mean I could just ask Artemis on a date if you’re fine with it.”

Wally joked and Dick sighed taking a long sip of cola. Bruce was against soda but he still restocked the safe house fridges with it. He claimed it was for medical reasons but Dick knew he was lying. 

“No. No I’ll go it’s not right to play with someone’s feelings like that.”

Dick said giving in he could think of a million ways to convince Bruce but still didn’t like the idea of it.

“So are you sure you want The Dick Grayson to be your date.”

“You’re actually going as Dick Grayson!? I was hoping for Robin.”

“Nope I’m going in civies, and your dealing with it.”

Dick said as his watch went off signaling that Bruce needed him. He gave a wave towards Wally before running outside and grappling away.

“Well I hope he knows that I’ll be picking him up at 6 tomorrow.”

Wally says to himself as he also grabs his stuff and speeds his way home.

After Dick and Bruce finished stealing some stuff from Lex Corp they made their way back to the cave.

“Hey B?”

“Yes Robin.”

“Can I go to a party..?”

“You’re allowed to go to a party or two. I appreciate you asking me.”

Bruce said in his father voice instead of his Batman one.

“No..This party’s kinda special.”

“You can drink but no drugs, no one night stands.”

“NO. Not like that I mean there’s going to be heroes and stuff.”

“Is this about the Young Justice team winter party?”

Bruce asked knowing this was Dick’s motive from the start.

“Yeah..Wally asked me to be his date. Can I go? Please?”

“Yeah sure, in civilian form.”

“Really!? No don’t answer that, Thanks B!”

Dick said excitement clear in his voice as he started calling Wally on his burner phone.

It was the next day and Dick checked himself out in the mirror. The suit he wore was perfectly fitted to him and it was a whole another level of uncomfortable. Of course he had gotten used to it by now but he still missed his comfy pajamas.

He made sure his hair looked good and made his way downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

“Why hello Wallace, are you here to pick up Dick? He’s been real excited about dance thing you’re taking him to.”

Dick heard Bruce say as he turned the corner. He felt himself blush at the fact that Wally was wearing his superhero suit with a bowtie around his neck. It was so cute, they were dating but sometimes Wally was way to cute.

“Mr. Wayne I’m in costume.”

Wally whined knowing Bruce was messing with him.

“Don’t worry son, there’s no one around here.”

Bruce said then ruffled Wally’s curly red hair that stuck out of his costume.

“Take good care of him, I must excuse myself now I have plenty of work that needs to be done.”

Bruce said keeping up his act and gave a little laugh chuckle before disappearing into the manor leaving Dick and Wally.

“I seriously cannot believe that that is Batman.”

“To be honest, Same.”

Dick said grabbing Wally’s hand to be escorted/dragged to Mt. Justice, he was rather surprised when he was lead to a old rundown van.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Barry’s van he said I could borrow it to pick you up.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but what about we take one of Bruce’s self driving cars.”

“I can drive you know, but yeah I was hoping we could take a nice car.”

Wally said running back to the manor then came back to drag Dick there. Dick just smiled at his boyfriend.

“Which car? Anything besides Bruce’s Ashton Martin and the batmobile should be fine. He won’t notice them gone.”

“How about a Tesla, I’ve always wanted a Tesla.”

“Yeah sure, it’s really not as good as people say.”

“This is one of my only chances to ride in one of these, I’m taking it.”

Wally said before Dick gave him the keys and they were on their way to Mt. Justice.

They were there in no time both unsure on how they got there considering Mt. Justice was supposed to be a untraceable location. They weren’t really paying attention and this is just for plot purposes.

“Maybe you should wear some sunglasses so they don’t know who you are?”

“And risk them thinking I’m Robin? Not happening.”

Dick said ready to get out of the car. Wally seemed equally ready.

“Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to open the door for me? You are my escort.”

“Yes of course my highness.”

Wally said sarcasm dripping from his voice as he went to go open the passenger seat door.

They made their way up to the mountain and Wally soon made the grand entrance to where the rest of the team were.

“Hello everyone!, the life of the party is here with a date.”

“Kidflash! You can’t bring a civilian up here no matter the relationship.”

Artemis said being the logical and not seeing Dick’s face through shadows. Wally and Dick gave each other a look before laughing a bit.

“I would have to agree with Artemis, I don’t think it would be the best of ideas to bring a civilian up here.”

“Aww Wally you’d think I’d get a warmer welcome, I’m hurt.”

“Civilian please don’t interfere with this.”

Artemis said unable to recognize Dick’s cocky voice. The shadow still annoyingly on Dick so he remained unidentifiable.

“Oh cmon Arty, we go to the same school.”

“Dick Gra-“

“I mean I thought I’d be welcomed here considering Bruce funds this whole place.”

“You’re dating Dick Grayson, the snobby rich son of Bruce Wayne.”

“Yup.”

Wally said popping the ‘p’. He took Dick’s hand as they walked closer to the group. Dick waving at Artemis who groans cause life is being ridiculous.

“Hello, you must be Conner aka Superboy heard a lot about you from Wally. Oh And you Megan.”

Dick said taking her hand and bowing. Megan giggled as she silently admired Dick’s beauty. Who could blame her even Conner was acknowledging it.

“Oh and you must be Kaldur.”

Dick said reaching out his hand only for Kaldur to not take it. Dick gave an annoyed huff before turning around and heading back to Wally.

“I don’t know if you thought this was funny Wally but it’s not.”

Artemis said refusing to believe these 2 could be connected. 

“Looks like Arty isn’t believing us Wally.”

Dick said giving a laugh and Wally smirked as Dick grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. They kissed for a brief moment both their cheeks tinting red before pulling apart. The team stared at them agape.

“So as I said before this is my boyfriend Dick.”

Wally said his mind momentarily ablaze Dick smirking at him.

“Love so pure and innocent, I wish to have that too.”

Megan said to which Conner stiffened behind her.

“Umm Anyways Wally you want to grab some food.”

Dick said trying to ignore the tension that arose in the room. Wally was already at the food table before Dick could blink. Dick sighed chasing after him to make sure he didn’t eat everything before the other guests even arrived.

Dick was having a great time, the party wasn’t stiff like a gala but instead easy and Dick could be himself a bit. He was allowed to laugh when a bunch of paper snowflake decorations came raining onto Wally. 

Artemis made a point to say that she wasn’t ‘laughing yet’ about the picture he had taken. Dick just laughed it off saying he was laughing, he knew she’d be laughing if she ever found out about Robin. Well in a hysterical ‘I lost my mind’ way more then a ‘this is so funny’ way.

The music started to get slow and Dick linked up to Wally about to start dancing when an alarm went off. ‘Just his luck’ he thought as a black clad dude came swinging in.

Batman swung into the room and landed all the younger heroes looked terrified while Artemis and Kaldur had started gearing up.

“Oh my god it’s Batman!, Hii!”

Wally said in a excited tone masking the fact that he was thinking ‘Sh’t Bruce was here, he must be pissed.’ Dick was thinking something similar of ‘Bruce what the hell? I hate you so much’.

“Red haired child. you continue to exist. Now hand me Wayne’s child.”

“Woah he’s my date.”

Wally said pushing Dick behind him the others were also ready to attack just looking for a reason.

“He was supposed to be at the manor 2 hours ago, It is very hard to kidnap someone when they are not following schedule.”

Bruce said barely trying to hide what he actually meant. Dick just rolled his eyes Bruce was so dramatic a phone call would’ve been just fine.

“Okay fine Batman. I’ll come with you I’m guessing you need some money from Bruce. You know you can always ask him~ I want some ice cream. Can we get ice cream on our way to the abandoned warehouse?”

Dick said as he made his way to Bruce. The team stared at them unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry guys he’s more like my ride home so I don’t get kidnapped by someone actually bad.”

Dick said as he waved off the weapons pointed at Batman.

“Bye Wally~ Meet me tomorrow at 8 at our usual spot.”

Dick said before Bruce grappled away and Wally waved from his spot. The team just stared at the hole left in the ceiling.

“Should we go after them?”

“Nah it’s Batman he’s uncatchable, and he does this like every week.”

Wally said before running to get the remaining food. The rest of the team just tried to pretend nothing happened as the party went on.

“Get in costume.”

Bruce said to Dick as he dropped him onto the floor, they were still deep in the forest.

Dick ripped his shirt off in Superman fashion earning a groan from Bruce. He was in costume in a matter of seconds.

“So..Can we get ice cream?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fine but it’s coming out of your allowance.”

“We’re villains, we can steal sometimes.”

Dick said knowing exactly how Bruce would respond. Bruce and his moral code made Dick question if they were actually ‘villains’.

“Anyway would you like to remind me when I said you were allowed to kiss Kidflash?”

“Wha- I- You were watching us!?”


End file.
